


End of the Line

by Government_Drone



Category: Entry Point (Video Game)
Genre: :pensive:, Ah yes first fanfic les go, Angst, Officially the second person in the Ao3 Entry Point fandom B], big sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Government_Drone/pseuds/Government_Drone
Summary: Short one-off about my two Phoenix operatives after the bombing of Halcyon's main base.
Kudos: 8





	End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Suicide mention. Also just sad lmao sorry .

"The end of the line, huh?"

Leviathan didn't even turn to face Wolfsbane, who sauntered up to where Leviathan was standing. Leviathan stared blankly over the horizon. The gravel crunched beneath Wolfsbane's black combat boots, and the setting sun cast an amber shadow over their surroundings.

Leviathan only nodded in response. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes, though her expression never faltered. Those words hit her harder than she'd expected.

Wolfsbane turned towards her, the concern apparent in her eyes. "Aren't you relieved?"

There was a long pause, Leviathan took in a deep breath. She closed her eyes, a tear rolled down the scar on her face and fell onto the gravel below. It was an eternity before she felt brave enough to open them again. 

"I don't know... I just thought," another pause. Leviathan was at a loss for words. "I just thought, that after all this time, that I'd be at least a little bit... Happy."

Wolfsbane nodded slowly, turning away back towards the sun. She understood what she meant.

For the past however many years of her life, she'd dreamed of this moment. The day where everything would finally be over. The crime, the death, the Shadow War. Leviathan so desperately wanted her normal life back, the one which she threw out all those years ago. Now, the day has come. Halcyon has been terminated, everything would finally be over. But, she wasn't content. 

Her whole career has led up to this. All the money, time, resources and bloodshed. So, so much bloodshed. And yet, it felt that as if nothing had even changed.

Where was the happiness she was promised?

There was another drawn out, somber silence before Wolfsbane spoke up again.

"I wish Rose was here with us..." the Juggernaut's voice audibly wavered by the end of her sentence. Her eyes were glossy with tears, and Leviathan even thought she heard a muffled sob, though she could never be sure.

"Yeah..." Leviathan was never one for hugs, but she made an exception for her friend that day. "Me too, Wolfsbane."

Leviathan often wondered where Rose ended up. Maybe, she _was_ there with them. Gazing down on them from the heavens, looking out for them like how she used to do when she was alive.

Or maybe, she was burning in hell for the 1000th time over, serving her time for all the lives of innocent she'd taken, until there was nothing left but ashes. Leviathan didn't like thinking of the latter.

Some days, it was hard not to just join Rose in the afterlife. Her pistol taunted her every time she held it, to not just turn on herself and pull it. You want out of this life that you chose so badly, don't you? Do it, then. Pull the trigger, Leviathan.

And, boy. Was it agonizing to resist the temptation. 

But she stayed resilient. Leviathan didn't want to take the cowardly way out, not again. She didn't want to just leave Wolfsbane behind either, not after she dragged her into this whole mess in the first place. Not only uprooting her own life after joining Phoenix, but uprooting Wolfsbane's as well. It would just be... So selfish to leave her behind, after all that. 

Then, what was the alternative? Where would they go now? What would they do, how would they live? Now that Halcyon has been exterminated, so has Phoenix. Phoenix was their only home. There was nothing left for them now.

Could they really just go back to a normal, mundane life? One in which she wanted so badly, and yet she knew she couldn't have it. Not after what she'd done. Leviathan couldn't just carry on with her own life, knowing how many other lives she snuffed out. She'd never thought she'd get here - she thought she'd be murdered long before this time. Frankly, its what she deserved. But, it seems like karma didn't want to let her off the hook so easily.

Besides, she's lived a life of crime for so long, what kind of marketable skills would she even have to present to society? She couldn't get a job, so, after her money runs out, she'd have to steal to survive. She'd have to fall back onto crime, once again. 

Leviathan chuckled sadly, a thin stream of tears running down her face. She finally understood now; it was a ruthless cycle. One she wanted so desperately to break, but simply didn't know how. 

Her hand grazed the handle of her UP9 fastened to her belt.

Well, she did know how, but Leviathan resisted. She didn't want to go. Not like that.

"Well, what now?" Wolfsbane's question cut through the silence like a blade through paper. An easy question to ask, but Leviathan didn't have the answer. 

"I... Don't know," Leviathan started, shaking her head. "Let's grab something to eat."  
  
"And, then what?"

"And then...

We'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious, "Leviathan didn't want to take the cowardly way out, not again." 'not again' I'm referring to time she ran away from home to join Phoenix, because she didn't want her parents to find out.


End file.
